


Underneath It All

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, craig x tweek, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig is working on an essay about extraterrestrial life. Tweek wants to help, but Craig keeps trying to steer them away from work.





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week 2018. Day two prompt: "Aliens"

Tweek ignored most of Tricia’s teasing as she led him up to Craig’s room from the front door where she’d let him in. She was right, for the most part anyways, he _did_ miss Craig and just want to see him, so there was no point in arguing with her.

‘Craaaaiiiig,’ she called, busting open the door to his bedroom. ‘I have a surprise for youuuuu.’

‘Fuck off, Tricia,’ Craig didn’t turn around, remaining hunched over his desk where he appeared to be doing some homework. ‘I told you I’m busy.’

‘Too busy for your boyfriend who misses you so much he came all the way over here after work?’ Tricia countered, winking at Tweek as though he should be grateful for her annoying his boyfriend into a pissy mood before she was about to leave him alone with him.

Craig turned around at that, eyes falling on an exhausted-looking Tweek and he smiled briefly, before flipping his giggling sister off. ‘Get out, Trish.’

‘Ooooh, trying to get all kissy kissy?’ Tricia teased, not even letting up in her laughter as Craig shot to his feet to force her out the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

Craig turned to Tweek, smile back in place. ‘Hey. What’s up?’

Tweek shrugged, feeling his cheeks going pink. ‘She uh, she wasn’t wrong, really. I just missed you.’

‘Aww, babe,’ Craig reached out for him, tugging him into a warm hug. ‘You’re adorable. I missed you too, honey.’

Tweek allowed himself to be tugged over to Craig’s bed, where Craig flopped, pulling Tweek into his lap and into a kiss. Tweek allowed it for a bit, he always loved a good bout of super  amazing kissing with his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to keep him away from whatever he had been working on before he’d arrived. He pulled away to look down at Craig, smiling at the sour expression that usually preceded a complaint for Tweek stopping something he liked. ‘What were you working on before?’

Craig groaned. ‘Seriously? You wanna talk about my homework instead of making out?’

Tweek snorted, dropping to rest atop Craig’s chest, hiding his face in the fleece of his sweater. ‘I don’t wanna keep you from finishing.’

‘I mean, you would be either way, huh?’ Craig laughed when Tweek hid his face further in embarrassment. ‘So which finish you wanna help me with? The fun stuff, or my boring paper?’

Tweek looked up. ‘That depends. What’s the paper about?’

‘You’re a nerd,’ Craig snorted, leaning his head up to kiss the top of Tweek’s.

‘So’re you,’ Tweek reminded him with a laugh. ‘What’s it about?’

‘Aliens,’ Craig shrugged. ‘I’ve gotta argue why it’s likely they exist.’

‘Ohh, statistical probabilities, not always your favourite, but I _love_ them.’

‘Yeah, but I love physics and space, so I guess it’s a trade off,’ Craig shrugged. He watched Tweek sit up, straddling his thighs and looking ready to clamber off the bed and held him in place with a sigh. ‘Ugh, don’t tell me the math lured you in?’

‘Pfft, like you’re not into it,’ Tweek smirked leaning down to kiss Craig, brief and teasing. He pulled away slightly, green-blue eyes boring intently into hazel. ‘Let’s see about getting that paper of yours finished, and then we can see about getting you a reward.’

‘Mean,’ Craig stuck his tongue out but released his hold on Tweek and let him climb off the bed, reaching back to pull him up.

Senior year brought with it senior level papers and Craig hated the meticulous sourcing and citing he needed to do just to make a simple point that should be obvious to any random person in the street. It seemed clunky and unwieldy to Craig to have to shoehorn quotations from his sources for the teacher to accept he had “adequately sourced” his claims, but he was soldiering through it, at least grateful the books and articles he was citing were of interest to him.

‘Oh, you’ve got a lot done,’ Tweek eyed the mountain of books, magazines, and journals stacked on Craig’s desk with little flags and post-it notes sticking out of them every which way. Craig’s scribbled outline sat atop a physics textbook with several annotations based on some new source, alone with a couple rather good drawings of what Tweek assumed to be aliens, based on the number of tentacles and eyes. ‘Some of it’s even school related.’

‘Hey, don’t make fun of Tickles,’ Craig sank into his chair, eyeing Tweek pointedly until the much smaller boy sank into his lap, still reading over the outline.

‘You named it Tickles?’

‘Yeah, he’s got ten tentacles for tickling,’ Craig made his point literally, fingers dancing along Tweek’s side, causing him to squirm.

‘Don’t make me elbow you in the face again!’ Tweek warned, going still as Craig’s hands did the same and instead wrapped around his waist, chin plopping down onto his shoulder.

‘Would you still love me if I had tentacles?’ Craig asked after a beat, turning Tweek’s attention back to him and away from the outline.

‘If you promised not to tickle me with them.’

‘You’d really still love me if I was an alien?’ Craig was honestly a little bit surprised. Tweek struck him as more the type to be afraid of aliens than anything. ‘You wouldn’t be scared?’

‘You’d still be you inside right?’ Tweek shrugged, turning to look at Craig seriously. ‘You were already bundled up in a scary outside, babe. Flipping people off and never smiling and all that, I can’t say I wasn’t afraid of you in the beginning.’

‘And those assholes tricking us into fighting didn’t help,’ Craig frowned. Tweek had never really voiced this to him in their near decade together. He hated the idea of ever having scared Tweek; he only ever wanted to be a source of safety and comfort for his nervous boyfriend.

‘Yeah, but then when we were recovering I got to know the boy underneath the neutral face,’ Tweek smiled. ‘And I liked him. I love you for who you are, Craig. Not what you look like. You could be a thirty foot tall tentacle alien for all I care at this point. But that might make _some_ things that come with loving you more difficult.’

Craig laughed. ‘You really wanna work on this dumb paper, or you wanna get back in the bed and search me over for tentacles? You know, just in case.’

Tweek snorted. ‘You’re almost done, come on. I told you, homework first, then the reward. Besides, I know what I’m gonna find under all those clothes,’ he smirked at Craig’s wink. ‘Just like I know what I’m gonna find if I try and look past it all. You’re still you underneath it all.’


End file.
